Ash: The Legendary Trainer
by xSlaynamis
Summary: Giovanni gives Ash a Mewtwo to come along with his journey. They travel side by side until they realized that Ash is something special. Now, it isn't very long until everyone starts coming after him.


**This is an alternative timeline of what happened. Ash's uncle is Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Jessie and James are servants of Ash, but Ash thinks of them as best friends. When Giovanni creates Mewtwo, he decides on giving it to his nephew, Ash. Together, they face the many rivals of Team Rocket, making some friends as well.**

**This is inspired by Destiny of Ash, by MegaloRex!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Some of my OCs will be in this story!

* * *

I: Enter Mewtwo and Pikachu!

Ash, aged 9 waited forever till he was 10. That was the time he would start his journey as a Pokémon trainer. Also, it is the day his uncle arrives home to bring him a present! His uncle was Giovanni Ketchum, a man who is the leader of Team Rocket. Although his tactics seem to be crude and mean, his purpose was to save Pokémon that may be in danger of a trainer. Most of his attempts to do this failed, and it wasn't long before things got out of hand.

**Ash's POV**

OMG. Today is my birthday! My 10th birthday to be exact. I finally get to choose my first Pokémon to train and battle with. It is also the day my uncle arrives with my present! Oh, I'm so psyched up that my head's gonna explode. Finally. This day will be my best day of my life!

"Ash!", said a lovely voice. The voice belonged to my mom, who approached to my door. "How's my 10 year-old doing?"

"I'm fine, mom.", I answered eagerly. "Has he arrived?"

My mom stepped downstairs as I followed her to the door. The door bell rang, and I hopped quietly as my mom opened the door. There, stood a man in a black suit with an R on his right. Uncle Giovanni has arrived at last!

"Hey! How's my sport doin?", Giovanni exclaimed.

I reached up to and hugged. "Hey! It's been a while Uncle!"

I dropped down from his shoulders as my mom reached and hugged Uncle Giovanni. I peeked out to the window to see what he brought. His car was parked near the sidewalk and I could see a small box with gift-wrapper on it. Yes. My present's right there. I looked to the right to see what else he had in store. I saw 2 people and a Meowth right behind him. One had pink hair and the another had blue hair. They wore similar outfits, ones they wear everyday. Jessie and James! Yes! Who else is coming along?

I pulled up the blinds after I was done peeking. My mother welcomed Jessie and James with their Meowth as Uncle Giovanni sat on the couch and watched TV. The screen showed a TV News Report after Team Rocket's attempt to 'steal Pokémon' again, and he was disgusted by the news. He switched it off and went to the kitchen.

"Hey uncle. What's wrong?", I asked, worried.

"Oh, it's the usual. Kiddo, I am blinded by my tactics. But if I disobey these tactics, I'll lose Team Rocket.", he explained. "Which means, Team Rocket will go back to their selfish ways."

"You're the leader. Why not disobey?", I pointed out.

"Kiddo, it's too hard to explain.", he excused. "Plus, you're too young to even deal with these kinds of things."

"Too young? But I was gonna pick my Pokémon today!", I cried.

"You're right. Don't wanna spoil the fun. Hey, let's go grab your present!", said Uncle Giovanni.

We darted outside to his car which was a fancy 2010 Black Chevy Camaro which costed a lot. He opened the car seat and grabbed out the gift I peeked at. It had master balls gift wrapper tied with purple ribbon. There was a tag reading:

_To my dear nephew Ash,_

_Hope you take care of this! It will help on your journey!_

_Your Uncle Giovanni_

I couldn't wait till I'd open this thing, and Uncle Giovanni told me not to open this until tonight. I was bummed that I had to wait, but at least I held it. I walked back inside to find the Mom and the others surrounding the kitchen table. It was filled with all sorts of food. Fried chicken to lasagna, I am ready to eat!

"Wow, that's a lot, Mom.", I said. I grabbed a whole ton of food and quickly eating it. Mom chuckled as I mess up my clothes, and Uncle Giovanni ate veggies and chicken. Jesse and James grabbed the mac and cheese, and Meowth picked on the octilery snacks, which were not too bad.

"Uncle? Can I open it now?", I asked with baby doll eyes.

"Heh. Soon enough kiddo.", said Uncle Giovanni. He was the only one who could resist my pleads, and I always get competitive with that. It was 1:15 p.m. on the clock, 15 minutes before Professor Oak had me to choose my first ever Pokémon. I finished the rest of the chicken and my mom was packing up my bag.

"Hmm. I'm thinking you are going to need this, Ash.", said my cheerful mom. She handed me a backpack with some tools in it for my journey. Jessie and James smiled back at me, as I opened my pack to see what's in it. A fresh set of clothes, 10 PokéBalls, 5 Potions, 3 Revives, a town map, sneakers, A week supply of food, and a water container.

"Hey, young man. Would you like us to walk you to Professor Oak's lab?", said a delightful James.

"You can come along, I guess. But I know the way there!", I replied. Jessie and James walked out of my sight to get Meowth. Uncle Giovanni approaches me and messes up my hair a bit. He gave me a hat, which was SUPER RARE and was his back when he was at my age.

"Why don't you open the gift now?", Uncle Giovanni suggested.

"Yes! Finally!", Ash exclaimed. I opened the gift to find a decorated PokéBall. It was in a ball capsule. It was purple with a small white smoke seal, indicating that a tiny smoke will come out when I send in out. I inferred there was going to be a Pokémon inside, but what?

"Hey, Uncle. Is there a Pokémon inside this?", I asked.

"Go see for yourself sport.", replied Uncle Giovanni. I threw out the Pokémon, which was a humanoid creature with light gray skin and a purple tail. She had a strange pendant on her neck.

"MEWTWO?", I was shocked. Uncle Giovanni gave me his most powerful Pokémon, Mewtwo. Why would he?

"I figured you would need her. She is lonely and needs a partner.", Uncle Giovanni explained.

"_Master, are you okay with me protecting your kid?_", Mewtwo asked with telepathy.

"You have to. It's my last order for you. You now belong to Ash.", Uncle Giovanni said.

"Hey Mewtwo. I'm so glad to have you as a Pokémon.", I said. "I'm Ash."

_"Hello Master Ash. What are your commands?", _said Mewtwo in a strict feminine voice.

"I am not a master, silly. You are my Pokémon, and I want to treat you like you are a human!", I informed.

_"Uh, yes um Mas- I mean Ash.", _Mewtwo blushed. I chuckle as I placed Mewtwo back in the PokéBall. The beam of light transfers her in.

* * *

Ash arrives at Oak's Lab when Professor Oak was standing outside with only one PokéBall left.

"Ash! I saved this one for you.", said the gray-haired professor. "She's quite hyper like you."

"Another female Pokémon?", I asked.

The Professor scratches his head. "Huh? You already have one?"

I blushed at the sight that I had given away my secret so quickly. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say anything yet."

"Well you can still grab the PokéBall", he said. "And here's your PokéDex."

The man had given me a PokéDex and the PokéBall. It had a lightning symbol on it, unlike the other starters.

"Thank you Professor. I'll keep in touch once I find new Pokémon for you!", I said as I dashed away.

* * *

**Mewtwo's POV**

I sense something strange. Like, I can predict the future. I had just gotten a vision. One that may lead up to things happening.

A bluenette girl with a white beanie approached a young man with brown hair. She wore a black tank top with a white undershirt, along with a pink miniskirt. She had black long socks with pink boots. She had blue eyes and gold clips to finish her look.

"Hey, Brock. What's it like at Kanto?", the girl asked.

"Amazing. It has a lot of Pokémon there as well. over 100 kinds!", said the man named Brock.

"Hey, I see land!", the bluenette exclaimed in awe. I looked carefully at the vision to see a beautiful paradise. Kanto. That's where we are right now. I wonder if we get to meet up with the girl.

* * *

I was sent right out by Ash, who quickly commanded an attack.

"Mewtwo! Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!", he commanded. I aimed the the Thunderbolt at a flock of angry Pidgey and Pidgeot. Most of them flew away except a slow Pidgey which was hurt badly.

"Go, PokéBall!", Ash called from the distance. The beam of red light shot straight at the Pidgey, and the Ball shook once before it stood still.

"Alright! Welcome to the team Pidgey!", Ash said in excitement. Pikachu launched a little Thunder Shock at Ash, which didn't hurt him much.

_"You know you are not supposed to hurt your Trainer", _I said to the Pikachu.

"Pika? (What?)", the Pikachu answered back.

"Hey Mewtwo, cheer up. We are friends and sometimes Pokémon do that.", Ash informed. I didn't want him to get hurt badly, so I kept my eye on that Pikachu he was given by Oak.

Ash returned Pikachu back to its PokéBall to rest. He didn't do the same actions towards me, which got me a bit puzzled.

_"Ash, aren't you going to put me back inside?", _I asked him.

"Oh no, it's fine Mewtwo.", he answered. "I just want to talk to you."

_"Alright.", _I admitted. _"If that is what you wish."_

* * *

(Later)

Before long, we reached Viridian City, and Ash decided to put me back to my PokéBall. Although I wanted to see Master Giovanni's Gym, it was better if I stayed in the Ball. I continued where I left off from my vision, starting from the bluenette and the man named Brock arriving at Cinnabar Island, near Pallet Town. They were walking out of the dock when they saw a girl with a red bandana and a boy with glasses.

"Oh, hey May!", the bluenette called out.

"Oh my gosh, it's you!", said the cheerful girl named May. The boy with glasses was looking at his sister's Pokémon, Torchic, which seemed to like the boy's pets.

"Hey! Long time no see!", Brock exclaimed. They all gathered around as they chatted about their adventures. Somewhere near the dock, I saw a mysterious figure looking at them. I couldn't create an image of him before being interrupted by Ash.

* * *

I open my eyes to reveal Jessie and James. They were smirking, and I don't know why. As soon as I saw the Pikachu Ball on their possession, I could see why.

"Hey! I thought we were friends!", Ash shouted.

"We were just mere servants for you, little Ash-y. You were never a friend.", said the woman in pink hair.

"Alright, Mewtwo, use Psychic to get back Pikachu!", Ash commanded. Although I really didn't want to rescue Pikachu now, it was his order. I focus on the Pikachu Ball as it floated back into Ash's hands.

"Hey! That was our Pikachu!", James called out.

_"Yours? Pathetic. I saw Ash pick Pikachu up first.", _I said to the Trio.

"This is why we shouldn't have abandoned Team Rocket! Now we can't get to all their technology!", Meowth spoke. Both Ash and I were shocked this Pokémon can actually speak, but not shocked enough to be paralyzed.

"Mewtwo, now use Aura Sphere!", Ash commanded. I generate the ball of aura as I launched it to the trio, knocking them to the sky. I look around my surroundings to find the bluenette in my vision, staring at me.

_"Ash, our secret.", I reminded him. _Ash looked behind him to find the girl blushing at him. I could tell she was a bit in love with Ash, as I could sense other's feelings.

"Um, hi. My name is Dawn.", she said.

* * *

**Good Start! Eh? Well I hoped you enjoyed the start of this series. Reviews do help out with this story, so please go ahead and leave one!**

Like it? Well then follow the story as Ash and Mewtwo travel around the Kanto region and enter the League!

Until next time, Rozeru is out.


End file.
